


Leaves in the Stream

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Randomness, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Just a little something random while I think of a better way to work on my other fanficsOriginal by Voltaire ft Alissa White-Gluz





	Leaves in the Stream

[Snape]  
Sitting here, bored  
Waiting for the train  
Though I've got to go  
Something isn’t right  
So I called a car  
And head back to town  
To the place we met  
But it was all in vain

And I wonder what you've done to me  
I've lost all my ability to think logically  
I know I've never felt this way before  
Like someone pushed me through a door  
And there's no turning back  
No

[Petunia]  
You left my place at 4 am  
I feared I'd never see your face again  
So I went to the station and looked around  
But didn't know the platform or where you were bound

And I wonder what you've done to me  
I've lost all my ability to think logically  
I know I've never felt this way before  
Like someone pushed me through a door  
And there's no turning back  
No more

[Both]  
Oh now it seems  
You and me  
Are two leaves caught in the stream  
You and I  
Side by side  
On the tides swept out to sea

[Snape]  
I pray tell  
What kinda spell  
Have you placed on my soul?

[Petunia]  
What's affected you  
It has got me too  
And I'm losing all control

[Snape]  
I've given up  
I was at the end (Where are you?)  
I lost all hope  
Of seeing you again (I'm searching)  
In another time  
In another place (I'll find you)  
And here we are  
Standing face to face

[Both]  
And I wonder what you've done to me  
I've lost all my ability to think logically  
I know I've never felt this way before  
Like someone pushed me through a door  
And there's no turning back  
No more

Oh now it seems  
You and me  
Are two leaves caught in the stream  
You and I  
Side by side  
On the tides swept out to sea

It would seem  
You and me  
Are two leaves caught in the stream  
Maybe life  
Did decide  
That we're simply meant to be


End file.
